


Madeus

by zentoku_II



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentoku_II/pseuds/zentoku_II
Summary: Laudo Madeus!





	Madeus

Madoka slowly descended. Her fine apparel arrayed in constant flowing motions. Her beautiful hair strayed out far and wide. Homura was entranced by the far sight of the God above her, it brought constant hot tears to her eyes to look at the distant sprawled flowing mane of godly streams, the sight burned her mortal eyes unworthy to see. She would only blind herself to look any further, Homura struck her gaze to the floor. Every moment the otherworldly entity approached down to her level Homura felt a crushing force which compelled her legs to tremble, she grew weak and collapsed to her hands and knees joining Sayaka who took a knight’s kneel beside her. Homura’s head hung low forced to look at the glossy celestial every changing ledge below her. She couldn’t keep her face composed any longer her eyes were wild with fear and sweat quickly formed wetting her face with a slick shine. Homura’s thoughts scrambled as her primal instincts activated to try to save herself, it was a natural defense that caused her to try to lift her head to view the domineering force that shattered her brain into a state she’s never felt. She could scurry away like a rat crawling from the impending power above her crushing her lower and lower to the ground. Homura realised nothing could be done against this power, her body and soul was frozen while her primitive brain racked it’s thoughts for a way to save itself. Complete subservient submission was the only option. Homura realised now she was nothing but a primate, an animal in the presence of something far beyond her reality. This new power by presence alone owned her entire being, it was what kept her alive, a supreme being who could now either take her very existence away in an instant or allow her to serve at her feet. Homura ordered all her instincts to obey the new master.

She felt like a foolish animal not knowing how to properly present herself to her God, what could she possibly offer a God to show her undying will to serve, the god above already owned everything and anything Homura could conceive of and even beyond. She wanted to apologise, she wanted to give out everything she could and beg for her life. This feeling of dread crippled and contorted her, it was beyond the fear of death, it was a simultaneous realisation of enlightenment, the meaning of life and the universe yet for all it’s good in knowing now she knew all her past fears and all her past desires and dreams were childish in contrast to the truth of meaning, nothing more than to do everything her god wished.

She hated herself for not being able to present her body in a respectable manner, for being so frightened in the presence of her lord.

Homura knew she was close now, the crushing weight on her back was building to a point she felt as if she carried a heavy stone statue of her goddess upon her back, and Homura fought with all her might to keep it standing. To rest on her hands and knees and give at her most somewhat of a respectable position for a thrall, lest she fall flat on her belly like a snake.

It was now they touched down in front of her, Akemi Homura saw then the feet of the lord, entombed in brightest purest whitest heels which gave rise to pinkest stockings, immortal slender pillars rising tall out of Homura’s limit view to the ground. For a moment foolish thoughts of kissing the heels to show her devotion came and went through her mind, but Her Regal Lord was not an entity for which Homura could ever touch in any capacity regardless of intent. She wanted to smack her own face for having even a brief thought of soiling the deity with her filthy lips.

An aroma quickly filled in Homura’s nose. A smell so thick it felt like oil sliding down into her lungs. It was the smell of vanilla, freshly baked cookies, of roses and jasmine, mint and cinnamon, of every possible great smell Homura’s mind could distinguish and many she could not that filled her mind like quick viscous syrup. Her mouth was agape and drooled as she lost her senses, but the power of the aroma only continued to grow thicker in her brain seizing and inheriting her mind, Homura wanted to scream out in pain from the overwhelming smell that possessed her so sudden and violently an aroma so perfect and mesmerising it’s existence challenged Akemi’s own comprehensions. Homura’s body twitched continually now.

Madoka searched Homura’s scrambled thoughts and feelings, smiling sweetly at her servant, she could see her past and all her possible futures and various paths, the devil she could become and her dedication to love and cherish a girl she once knew as Madoka. For a moment the universe was silent and still as the goddess parted her lips. She voiced softly:

 

**SPEAK**

 

Homura felt her ear drums shatter and mute yet repair themselves immediately, her mortal worthless drums unable to appreciate the words of God as they killed them, yet her God gracious enough to revive her hearing instantly all the same. Homura’s bladder suddenly gave way, she soiled herself as piss flowed down soaking through her black leggings and dripping onto the ground. Homura twitched uncontrollably looking for words to say, she needed to heed the words of her Queen, her mind forced weak animalistic whimpers out in an attempt to satisfy the Almighty’s command. Her body spasmed and shaked violently, uncontrollably. She wanted to sob, she wanted to be as far away as possible, to worship Madoka from a safe distance. While her icy cold liquid shame sogged her legs she realised she wasn’t prepared in any mental or physical capacity to meet Her Holiness.

Sayaka held her kneeled position.

“I have brought Her Majesty the lamb of her ambition.” She extended an arm to showcase the feeble undignified puddle of disgrace who she called _transfer student_. Madoka looked down at the trembling magical girl. Homura knew the eyes of God were upon her, she needed to speak now. She shakenly lifted her head to her Master’s knees but dared not go any higher for fear her eyes would disrespect Her Pure Holiness. Her eyes would surely lose vision and her life could fade with them. Akemi’s face was soaked in sweat and tears and lose black hair clung to her sullied skin. Sayaka saw no surprise that this once dignified Magical girl of poise, strong enough to try to kill her in the past was now a humiliated piss soaked mess under the massive aura of The Ultimate Madoka. But for Homura, dignity over humiliation was no longer an option. She would kowtow to the end of her last breath to display her faith.

For a moment all her clouded mind parted ways and she saw an opening to let her voice be heard, though she knew their existed no words in her primitive tongue to describe her master she immediately took the chance to answer her command. “O-o-o-o-o’ Almighty God, forgiv- forgiv- I am un…prepared unworthy t-to be loooooked on by the Queen of the cosmos… Whose supremacy reigns over all! Her Eminence, The King of Kings, noble sovereign of all that is.” Homura’s eyes darted wildly while merely trying to focus on the slender lord’s legs in front of her, backdropped by a dress of infinite galactic wonders. “I, who am infinitely lesser, humbly beg her majesty, as your servant to allow me the worshipping of you for aaall-… that is until you see it fit that you should do aaaa-way with me, YOUR slave and labourer-, Amen.” Homura quickly ended and pressed her face to ground. Homura was raised in a catholic school in Tokyo. However in those times she could have never imagined coming to speak with God face to foot. A God who once walked among her and who she spent years in time protecting. This was no longer the Madoka she once knew, her time as Goddess has grown her long out of her childhood and out of Homura’s influence.

Madoka saw her subject’s terror, her poor devotee had completely exhausted itself. Madoka gestured her hands and manifested an elegant vase. It floated down to Homura. The groveling magi instinctively rose like a prairie dog to meet her on coming endowment. A blessing from Madoka, she was actually being rewarded for her piety.

_God is great! God is good! Love! Love!_ Her heart raced excitedly wanting to tear from her body to offer to her Lordship. She only needed the chance and she knew she’d be able to show her devotion in faith to The Supreme Being and the will and judgement it commands. Homura in just these few moments, in this presence of regal and divine noble air which surpassed her infinite times over, she now knew her purpose and her life had direction in a way she never had as a pompous magical girl, a fool she had been before grace showed her true love.

The Vase soon eclipsed Akemi’s vision. She took a stance of prayer while she opened her mouth wide for receiving. Homura kept her mouth at a healthy distance so as not to soil God’s pottery. The servant tasted her hair on the corner of her mouth as it stuck to her sticky wet face, she felt no such shame for her body, it would be what it is until her master told her otherwise, it was a body that she used but belonged to her Owner, she was granted use of it by her kindness.

The Elegance of the vase tipped toward her. Its black contents spilled down to Madoka’s awaiting disciple. Splashing on her face into her nose and down her throat, the water that poured down to her was murky and seemed to contain foreign objects Homura could only guess where bugs. She gulped down the blessing with pure bliss in her heart, she knew this was water suitable for her position. it filled her body as it streamed down continually onto her face, much of it soaking her blouse and already-soiled leggings. Homura didn’t move a twitch. God poured the water in the place that was right for her. Homura’s brain interpreted the water as the finest tasted liquid she has had. Homura had never steadily consumed so much water in her life past. The believer’s body would never dare waste the offering of the Lord. Her throat expanded as a wider thorough tunnel straight down to her belly for the sloshy dark liquid.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes on to her fellow worshipper. The swordsgirl respected her adherence to God. But knew she was far too weak to serve her as a right hand, to be anything but a pack animal, a mule for the others in the law of cycles. Their God was no God to merely give everyone equal footing, the universe was much a complicated matter which a pathetic lovestruck tart like that filth drinking witch would never come to see or understand. She was given this additional special audience as a gift for her service in the past. But she would likely never see her lord Madoka again. Madoka’s universe was one she created as a sacrifice to keep herself in constant conflict for the sake of all others, even if it meant leaving behind her time with her friends. This, Sayaka wondered, was something Akemi Homura may not understand.

The showering from the vase eventually stopped and Homura took her last swallow, a meek peep escaped her lips. She wanted to offer gratitude but words failed her, her mind refused to let her speak. She was unsure if it was what God wanted. She was now a completely drenched middle school girl reeking of many fluids, but out powered by the scent of her Queen, Homura felt this aroma which had peacefully invaded and annexed her bodies senses had become her norm. She worried leaving it now would cause uncontrollable sorrow and disillusion of the real world. Homura relaxed her head causing water to trickle from her nose and more from her brow to travel down her face. She could feel the fluids swish in her body as she rested back to her bowed position of humility. She was much more steady in her squared stance than before. She felt renewed vigor and strength unlike she had ever felt in the past, all dark clouds of doubt parted.

After a brief moment in which Homura’s thoughts were filled with prayers, Sayaka began to speak to the Queen Of The Universe on various subjects which to Akemi sounded much like war and civil reports, but vague and difficult to follow, many words and terms were completely alien to Homura, her friend seemed to often speak another language entirely. Homura realised now she had an instinctive feel that she must or could view the face of God.

“ _Yes.”_ The voice inside the magical girl’s head came and went like a refreshing breeze, it was unmistakably _her_ voice. It seemed so distant but so clear in its mandate to her. Homura lifted slowly to a rested seiza position. She saw Miki addressing Her Majesty directly looking above her. Then, Homura too beheld high above her the face of God, Madoka. Madoka’s dazzling eyes focused down to Sayaka giving more of her speeches on various topics. Madoka’s face had matured with wisdom, her eyes the goldest yellow… Homura’s vision blurred with salted liquid in admiration, She could not, she lost feeling, her moments, emotions, all suddenly, she realised, she came to, she couldn’t…

 

To describe the face of our God, must be impossible. Those know who have seen such beauty.

 

The wet and dishevelled magical girl wished to know her. To be her in absorption. Intertwined. Another liquid escaped her to mix in her leggings. Homura sinned in her heart.

Sayaka ended her dispatch with a hefty fisted salute across her chest plate. She held her head low and kneeled stance. It was then Madoka nodded harmoniously, a moment of silence past when from above the two apostles floated down hurriedly a beautiful glob of clear and colour fluid which landed itself along the floor in front of them. Homura saw the face of Sayaka contort in astonishment. The Voice of God rang sweetly again:

 

**FEED**

 

The words of Her Lady had not broken her ears this time but rang in delightful vibration into her bones and soul. A tear left Miki-san’s eye and she made her way to the substance keeping herself low. Homura knew she too had been commanded and crawled to the magical goo. It couldn’t have possibly been what she thought, angelic spittle from Madoka. Sayaka was first to give prayer over the holy fluid. Homura couldn’t let her take Madoka’s offering for her own selfish desires. Homura neared her head to her lord’s spit, it’s fragrance whiffed it’s way to her stimulus. She shakenly struck her tongue along the ground to taste her meal. It was no treat or sweet or candy or appetiser, this was a full banquet which filled Homura. _It was Madoka’s. It was from her it was the taste of the creator and saviour._ The unworthy mutt lapped at the spit. Soon joined by her rival in this reward. The two girls unwittingly bumped and skimmed tongues devouring the godly nectar, their faces kneading into one another for the food. Sayaka was disgruntled by the filth which tarnished her cheek but gave no territory up to her. The two dogs continued to receive from their master. It was thicker above all other dribble and could be chewed, it’s taste effected Homura like a heavy liquor and her eyes glazed over in her trance being sure nothing of the gift was lost. She wanted to keep it in her mouth, to carry with her, for her undeserving tongue to bow and caress this superior mouth fluid. However her muscle contractions disobeyed and the home-brewed wine of Madoka blessed all her body. Her organs sang praise and Homrua felt an era of loosening and relief. Homura’s chest had suddenly became wet, she felt her chest to realise her nipples were lactating. _Madoka’s charity had turned her into a woman._

She cupped her lips to the ground attempting to slurp the very glass which was blessed with Madoka’s saliva. Sayaka wiped the grime from her cheek were Homura had been before nudging Akemi to siungle her return to her place. The two bowed to their master and returned humbly to their points of origin.

White clouds appeared and arrayed themselves into a portaled gate. A simplistic structure which through beheld the land which all good Magical Girls would some day come to know. Sayaka was perfectly ready to go home.

Homura had seen nothing of the land but knew it as Madoka’s home she shared with all, it surely must be her destiny there through those swirling clouds.

Sayaka heard the noise of an animal as it approached from the border of her view. _A cat_. Homura then saw it too, it was a blueish black cat she knew as Amy. A cat formerly saved by Madoka. The cat held its head high with elegance, it viewed neither of the two disciples but stood back turned to Sayaka. It lowered it’s front and raised it’s derriere. Sayaka recognised this situation as an act of trust. Her faith brought to the table, she had been away for a long time after all. The Swordsmen grabbed the rear of the cat on either side and sunk her face into its fuzzy delicate parts. She traced her tongue along its backside in one firm stroke. The cats anus was delicious. Sayaka knew she could trust her God.

Homura looked on in confusion to the scene, then seeing the cat trot her why to her, bouncing with confidence as it strode into her frontal view. It performed the same action as it did to Sayaka.

_What in the world does this cat think it is to me? What am I to do? The same as Sayaka, is this Madoka’s will then it must be._ Homura scorned the idea of licking this cats ass. It was a mere cat, with no soul to worship Madoka with. What could it mean, and how strange it all was. Homura formed a kneel and leaned closer to her unappealing treat. Her head backed away for an instant. This moment of hesitation would be regretful.

Homura was in pain, a lot of pain. It was now excruciating, her body was being stretched but not breaking. She wanted to scream but couldn’t hear her own voice, she felt trapped in thick sap. Only in a moment of this pain she wanted her existence to end, she couldn’t bear it, she couldn’t think of anything else but an end to all her reality. Homura suffered pain for 1,000 years.

Homura saw in front of her the celestial ground. She was kneeling. looking to the floor. Homura was alive, her name, her memories, her experiences until that time. She was herself again, a person she had forgotten but now knew. But that memory, of her other self, it was real too. She knew it all. Her time all this time. The Torture.

In an instant Homura was punished for 1,000 years in silent agony. Her original self was back but her pain a memory, a reminder. She knew now disciplined. Their was more to fear than death.

_Homura, brought back, God had given her a second chance, brought her back from the void to still continue to live and avoid eternal damnation._ Homura praised her God. But the cat!? Where was it? She wouldn’t be punished again, ever she was good, she must apologise to Madoka, she had always loved her unconditionally, everyone needed to understand, she didn’t mean for- “MA- ma- maaa-!..Ma-” Homura was herself, a mess. Developing coprolalia, unable to finish the name of her God but constantly wanting to shout it. Madoka looked down to her lost child in empathy.

Sayaka stiffly rose from her kneeled position to address the Deity, she’ll be no use like this my Queen. I advise we fix her. Homura wondered on all fours repeating her mumbling insanity. “Ma- Ma- Ma- Ma- Maaaa- MAAAA- MAAA-”.

Madoka shook her sorry head in slow grace before words emanated inside Miki Sayaka’s mind. _“It was her chosen fate that brought her here. This lamb is no longer of use to herself or me alone, you shall take her as your own.”_

Sayaka bowed her head in acknowledgement. The blue magi turned to Homura. “Our Lord says you are to be taken under by me.” Homura first flinched at her words but joyful glee filled her disgraced face. She dashed along the floor to her newest master.

“Thank yo-”

Sayaka’s boot was swung into her animal’s cheek causing her to slide along the ground. Homura felt a tooth dislodge and be swallowed down her throat. “You understand nothing of serving. Looks like the first thing we’ll need to do is remove those vocal cords.” Homura tasted the blood enveloping her mouth. Her head jerked around unaware of her surroundings. Sayaka gave her respectable farewell to Madoka before stretching her arm out to Akemi. “Et possessionem!” A leash and collar formed around her bewilder servant. she tugged at it hard as she approached the portal to the metaphysical realm of girls.

Homura’s tongue hung from her mouth in pure dumbfounded relief, _she was alive, she was alive,_ Homura thought joyfully. She couldn’t have been happier to be given such a gracious treatment from her God. She was beaming with happiness as she joyfully trotted alongside her new master which she would serve for the rest of eternity on and on. Sayaka walked through the portal with her pet.

_This is Homura’s state now. Useless it may be. I still believe all have a right to live, She will be guided by Miki-san._

 

“Just as my denial or ignorance of the existence of an Earthly power, will avail me nothing. Even so, my denial of God and his law will not liberate me from its operation.” ~Mahatma Gandhi


End file.
